vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Borrowed Power
Summary Borrowed Power, also known as Charyeok, is an ability that is used by various characters in The God of High School. As the name implies, Borrowed Power is power borrowed from a creature, God, or person that has existed before. When a user borrows their power, they are able to manifest as abilities the user can utilize in combat. While there are many forms and uses of Borrowed Power, this page will cover the basic uses of the ability. Uses Here are the basic abilities/uses a person can achieve by acquiring this ability: *Non-Corporeality: Borrowed Power users can channel the power of almost anyone, including deceased individuals, spirits, and even living people without interacting with their physical body. *Non-Physical Interaction: All Borrowed Powers and by extension, their users, can interact with other Borrowed Powers. *Summoning: Power Borrowers can summon a manifestation of their Borrowed Power to aid them in battle, be it physically, or as a visual indicator that they are using their Borrowed Power. *Empowerment: In certain cases, should the user be desperate enough, they can form a strong connection to their Borrowed Power and form a Direct Contract, boosting their power. *Statistics Amplification: Using Borrowed Power increases the user's GP, which translates to how efficiently they are able to use their Borrowed Power. This also scales to the strength of their Borrowed Power. Types Type 1: Basic Borrowed Power This type of Borrowed Power is the one most seen throughout the series. Almost anyone can use this type of Borrowed Power if they are fortunate enough to be able to form a connection with a creature, God, or person. The users of this type of Borrowed Power include: Sang Man-Duk, Lee Soo-Jin, Park Mu-Jin, and Commissioner O Type 2: Direct Contract This type of Borrowed Power can only be achieved by forming a direct contract with the original person you're borrowing power from. This allows you to draw power directly from them, allowing you to use all their power instead of just a portion of it. The users of this type of Borrowed Power include: Han Dae-Wi, Yu Mi-Ra, Park Il-Pyo, and Baek Seung-Chul Type 3: Power Lenderization To achieve Power Lenderization, you have to be a direct descendant of the person you are borrowing power from. This type of Borrowed Power allows you to use their power as if you were them, sometimes even losing your own conscious mind and becoming the person you borrowed power from. This form of power is rare and stated to be one of the most powerful ways to use Borrowed Power. The users of this type of Borrowed Power include: Commissioner Q and Samuel Rosinante Type 4: Original Way of Borrowed Power As the name suggests, this was the very first form of Borrowed Power used in the first war against the monsters in the past. Power is directly drawn from the Gods themselves which gives their users immense power. However, using this form of Borrowed Power has harmful side effects in the form of aging or de-aging the user whenever it is used, and over usage can be fatal. The users of this type of Borrowed Power include: Sang Man-Duk, Kim Ungnyeo, Bishop Xiaochen, and Bishop Romario Weaknesses Borrowed Powers are conscious to an extent and can choose to deny contact with a user whenever they feel like it, usually leaving them helpless if they depend on them for power. This is shown when Garuda decides to leave Fanimer after Mori Dan made peace with him, turning the latter into a Non-Power Borrower. As Borrowed Power is formed using a spiritual connection between the user and the power lender, any stronger connection can interrupt said connection, like the time Daewi attempted to commune with the spirit of Mastatsu Oyama even though he was already someone else's Borrowed Power. Original Way of Borrowed Power is a dangerous power to use, as while it is one of the strongest forms of Borrowed Power, the rapid aging and de-aging effect can prove fatal, like when Kim Ungnyeo overused her power and de-aged herself to death. Category:The God Of High School Category:Verse-specific Powers and Abilities